thehalorpwikifandomcom-20200214-history
William-B345
"Y'all order a pick up? Come on we gotta go, there's a war to be fought still." William-B345 is a CAT2 Spartan-III from Beta Company. He is Sigma Team's aviation expert and number four. He, along with Austin-B045 are the last two original assets of Sigma Team. William was chosen to be apart of the CAT2s because of his ferocity in combat, along with his ever expanding knowledge of UNSC tech. This includes weapons, aircraft, and ground vehicles. Early Years William was born in Visigrad, Reach with his farming family. Child William had multiple siblings, two older brothers and one younger sister along with a younger brother. This made sure he wasn't spoiled nor made responsible for everything. He was loved by his family, even though they were just above the poverty line. Sure the Henders family wasn't starving, but they certainly didn't go to sleep with full stomachs all the time either. This life of his only lasted for seven years however, a fire started in the middle of the night. William had woken up to the air filled with smoke he remembered what his parents taught him, get all the way to the ground and crawl the hell out of there. So he did, and though he was burnt quite a bit on his legs and back, the seven year old was stuck outside withering in pain for an entire night. It was a miracle he survived. Come the morning a few other farming neighbors noticed the smoldering ruins, they found the somehow alive child along with the burnt remains of the rest of the family. After being treated in a hospital he was shipped to an orphanage, he spent countless sleepless nights crying and mourning over his family. After a few months he was never picked for adoption. One day a woman in a suit approached him, she told what had happened that day. She informed him that Insurrectionists had started the fire and that she could help him become even more special and be able to kill the bad people that destroyed his home and family. William, the naive young child he was, agreed to this offer. Training on Onyx After agreeing to be one of the hundreds of children volunteering to an elite soldier, a Spartan, William spent a few months on an ONI Prowler named the "UNSC Silent Night." On this ship he had explored around the ship and gotten in trouble a few times for it. After arriving on the plant of Onyx, he soon began to fear and respect two men. Kurt Ambrose and Chief Mendez. Their new COs. Once they were placed their fireteams, he found himself becoming more and more isolated from the rest of his team, because of his height and farm-boy personality. This didn't discourage him however, he just fought and trained harder and harder and learned as much as possible about his own faction along with the enemies the UNSC. William was always a troublemaker, no matter how many times Mendez quite literally tried to beat it out of him. He even often challenged himself against the knowledge of the local smart AI, he of course would always lose but there were a few times when the AI had a little mercy on him to improve his morale just a bit. This was it, augmentations. This would make them stronger, and faster than any regular human. William's process went without a problem, though later on that he would've been approached by an ONI officer that told him he was to be reassigned soon, after he got used to his new body, he was reassigned immediately to a new unit. Sigma Team. Category:UNSC Characters